Pudim de Caramelo
by Noah Black
Summary: Uma decisão não é apenas uma decisão. É o marco entre o passado e o futuro; um separador de águas - principalmente quando esta separa a infância da vida adulta. E Tonks acha que não está pronta para isso, mesmo que diga o contrário.


**Pudim de Caramelo.**

- É isso o que você quer?

Minha mãe tem olhos claros. Muito claros. Encará-los não é fácil, ainda mais quando eles pertencem a um olhar seguido de uma pergunta.

Por um instante, senti minha respiração falhar. Era como se me perguntasse se queria ir embora para sempre e por livre espontânea vontade, mas não era isso o que estava fazendo. Certo?!

- Essa é uma decisão séria, querida. Não é como ir à uma conferência ou à um seminário. É...

- Eu sei, mãe. Mas eu...

- Se disser que não tem escolha, então você não quer ir. E se não quer ir, então tem certeza que não é isso o que você quer.

Olhei pela janela da sala e vi o boneco de neve que havia feito naquele natal. Bem pude sentir o olhar interrogativo de minha mãe sobre a minha nuca. Lutei comigo mesma para manter os cabelos da mesma cor, pois sabia que eles ficariam castanhos como os dela.

Quando fiz o boneco, eu não tinha em mente as minhas decisões; apenas o meu prazer em ainda poder fazer um. Não pensava que não sou mais uma garotinha que vivia enroscada à saia de minha mãe querendo um pedaço de pudim de caramelo.

_Um pedaço de pudim de caramelo._

O marco entre o que era e o que vou me tornar.

- Você deve decidir, querida...

Ela fala em decidir como se eu tivesse de escolher entre a bala de hortelã e a de morango.

Voltei-me para minha mãe e ousei penetrar o seu olhar. Como é difícil fazer aquilo! Quando criança, fazia com facilidade, mas era porque eu não tinha segredos com ela; não tinha motivos para ocultar alguma coisa. E hoje eu tenho...

Tudo foi tão simples para aquela mulher que não aparentava os anos que passara. O que era um nome riscado numa tapeçaria diante da felicidade eterna que ela vive agora? Um nada pelo qual teve de passar.

Mas comigo não! Eu tenho escolher entre ficar com ela e com meu pai ou seguir adiante, numa vida que eu não sei se sobreviverei. Mas se não for, não _o _verei...

- Nymphadora...

- Tonks, mãe. _Tonks._

- Minha filha... – ela aproximou-se de mim e tocou o meu rosto.

Seus olhos claros perderam o ar repreensivo para o materno, caridoso, sereno... como sempre o era.

- Eu não quero pôr dúvidas em sua cabeça. Quero deixá-la decidir, pois agora você deve fazê-lo.

Estranho ela dizer essas coisas, porque era exatamente o contrário que estava fazendo comigo.

- Eu tenho de ir mãe.

Virei mais uma vez para a janela. A neve que caía lá fora parecia mais gelada do que deveria realmente ser.

- Tenho de ir porque eles contam comigo.

Minha mãe tem mãos leves; tão leves que seriam incapazes de deixar marcas ou impressões digitais sobre alguma coisa. E eu só soube que elas pousaram sobre meu ombro, porque o perfume dela invadiu meu nariz e trouxe-me aquela sensação gostosa de enroscar-se no colo materno.

- E, além do mais, foi para isso que eu estudei tanto. – Meus olhos ficaram como os dela, claros. – Não é?!

Toque delicado, como se temesse manchar ou deformar alguma coisa. É assim que ela fez ao acariciar minha bochecha e sorriu quando me virei. Ela sorriu daquele jeito que só mãe sabe fazer.

Como posso deixá-la?! Como posso sobreviver um dia longe dela?! Como posso pensar _nele_ quando é ela quem eu abandono?!

- Ah, mãe...

Naquele momento, devo tê-la abraçado como amais o fiz em toda a minha existência.

- Eu sabia exatamente o que fazer antes de tudo isso. Eu tinha um sonho, uma ambição. Por que agora parece que tudo está diferente do que planejei?!

Os dedos finos dela rumaram para o topo de minha cabeça. Ela fez um cafuné até começar a sussurrar algo perto de meu ouvido.

A voz dela não é como as das mulheres de sua família. Minha mãe talvez nunca tenha sido uma Black, mas, sim, uma Tonks – mulher que sempre soube o que fazer.

- Minha querida – começou a dizer, - você acha que eu também não planejei coisas na minha adolescência? Você acha que muitas dessas coisas deram certo e realmente aconteceram?!

- Mas você planejou ficar com o papai e fugiu para ficar com ele. E agora é a mulher mais feliz que conheço.

Ela riu suavemente e, então, afastou-me de seu corpo. Como isso doeu... Era como se ela me afastasse de sua vida para que crescesse.

- Sou feliz sim. Muito feliz. Mas ficar junto de seu pai foi _um_ plano que deu certo. Minha família caçou a gente por tanto tempo que achei que jamais teríamos sossego.

Ela não entende. Mãe nunca entende. Acham que é tudo frescura de um filho mimado que não quer sair de suas proteções. Acham que não queremos ir embora e que estamos só buscando por carinho.

E ela não entende o que eu quero...

- As coisas não estão mais como antes, mãe. Aquela paz que tínhamos não existe mais.

- Eu não estou pedindo para que fique e largue todos os seus ideais, filha. Estou apenas querendo que você se certifique que está indo pelos motivos certos; por esses que você me diz agora.

_Mas tô pedindo para que você me obrigue a fazer alguma coisa, mãe!!!_

Um peso em minha cabeça apareceu. Na verdade, acho que ele já estava lá, mas só me dei conta naquele momento. Minha vista ficou embasada e a figura de minha mãe ficou borrada.

Não queria deixá-la ver-me chorar. Abaixei a cabeça e contive todas as lágrimas que escapariam.

- Eu só queria lutar e manter a paz de todos. Eu queria ser uma auror para combater todo o mal que rodeia a população bruxa e...

- ...e estar perto de Remie.

Levantei a cabeça quando ouvi o nome. Como ela poderia saber daquilo?! Eu não mencionei nada, não escrevi em nenhum lugar e nem...

- É aqui que você descobre pelo o que realmente vale a pena lutar. Por um moço que você viu uma semana ou duas ou...

Eu não esperei para ouvir o resto. Desabei sobre os ombros dela, chorando desesperada.

- Eu só queria... q-que ele... s-soubes-sse que sou capaz-az...q-que não sou-ou uma garoti-tinha...

Ela embalou-me em um ritmo apaziguador e esperou que eu parasse de chorar para falar.

- O que exatamente você teme, Nymphadora?

Eu nem consegui ficar brava com ela.

- Eu vou para um lugar estranho, mãe. Para uma casa onde você foi julgada e onde eu terei de voltar todas as vezes, às escondidas, para ficar a par de todas as situações. Terei de morar lá, longe de você e junto do...

Chorei mais. Não mais de desespero. Era a tristeza que apertava meu peito e bloqueava minha garganta. Ali, naquele momento, não tinha certeza da minha coragem em abandonar a minha família.

Eu cresci ali, voltando todo natal, páscoa e qualquer outro feriado que houvesse para ver minha mãe cozinhando doces para mim e ouvir meu pai contando do trabalho. Como poderia abandona-los?! Como poderia ir para um outro lugar em que não ia ter ninguém para arrumar minhas coisas?!

- Talvez seja melhor você se perguntar como você vai conseguir ficar na mesma casa que o homem que a encanta.

_Homem que a encanta_. Parei o choro e, dessa vez, quem se afastou foi eu. Franzi o cenho e olhei para o rosto de minha mãe. Senti-me, pela primeira vez, naquela casa, uma mulher.

Tentei de várias maneiras falar algo, mas tudo morria em minha garganta.

- Eu confio em você e nos seus critérios – ela começou a dizer. – Confio no que você achar melhor e apoiarei qualquer escolha sua. Não ficarei brava se quiser morar comigo até os trinta anos e tampouco ficarei feliz por partir agora. Ficarei feliz pela decisão que tomar, independente de qual seja. Se Remie valer tanto assim, não deve ser vergonhoso tentar protege-lo, mas não faça dele sua priori.

Ao ouvi-la tão atentamente como nunca consegui fazer em sala de aula, algo estranho em mim dissipou-se.

- Então eu vou, mãe. Porque eu quero protegê-lo, quero estar ao lado dele e quero acabar com aqueles comensais. Quero provar que sou capaz e quero trazer paz a nossa comunidade.

Ela sorriu-me.

Ah, Andrômeda Tonks, como é belo seu sorriso.

_Não sou mais uma garota. Não sou mais uma filha única. Sou uma auror que deve pertencer à Ordem como Remus pertenceu e pertence._

Sentir-se crescida não é fácil. É uma batalha, na verdade. Algo que leva tempo – ou não. Talvez leve tempo para perceber que isso já aconteceu e que algumas mudanças são necessárias.

O pudim de caramelo manteve-me desacordada por muito tempo.

_Fim_


End file.
